


Can You Leave Him Be?

by TheGhostCalamity



Series: My Autistic Headcanons [8]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Hector (Castlevania), Cousin Sluggy Autistic Headcanons, No Dialogue, Sensory Overload, Shutdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24317215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostCalamity/pseuds/TheGhostCalamity
Summary: Hector has a shutdown due to the war council being loud.
Series: My Autistic Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576789
Kudos: 3





	Can You Leave Him Be?

It was a very hectic day at Dracula's castle. The war courts or whatever they're called were arguing about where to move the castle to next, whether it be Braila or who knows where else.

Hector wasn't feeling very well. He has been listening to the war council argue day in and day out this whole entire day. They were painfully loud for Hector's ears and making it feel like he was getting his eardrums stabbed out. It also made his skin feel very prickly. He just wanted to go back to his room and stay there for hours. He walked over there through the fog in his brain and just sat right next to his forging bench. All of the forged animals came over to the forge master to help him calm down. Hector just sat there for hours without moving, embracing the silence. He eventually got done and went to go get some water, staying nonverbal for a bit.


End file.
